First Love
by IcePrincess7
Summary: A sweet little love story about Chris Jericho and Stephanie Mcmahon


"It was Tuesday night and Smackdown just finished taping with Stephanie McMahon Helmsley locked in the walls of Jericho screaming in pain while the crowd was cheering wildly. When Smackdown was over, Stephanie went to her dressing room and relaxed on her couch. She had been on the road for a while and after next week she finally gets her well-needed break. Stephanie was suddenly startled by a knock. The door opened and there was Chris Irvine (Chris Jericho) "Hey Steph you were awesome tonight" he said.  
"Thanks Chris you were great too " Stephanie said.  
"I got an idea how about getting something to eat?" Chris asked.  
"Sure" Stephanie happily replied. They went out to a small and quiet diner so they wouldn't be recognized. Stephanie and Chris had a long conversation over dinner and before they knew it the time was 12:54, so Chris drove Stephanie to their hotel. When they got to Stephanie's hotel room door Stephanie asked Chris."Would you like to come in ?"   
"Why not I don't have anything better to do" Chris replied. When Chris entered Stephanie's hotel room it was real messy. He could tell she didn't have time to unpack and a bunch of papers that looked like scripts were scattered all around the floor. Chris sat down on a chair while Stephanie was picking up some of her items. "Sorry about the mess, but between the radio interviews and Smackdown I didn't have time to unpack" Stephanie said  
"Its okay" Chris responded. For two hour the two talked about everything from the WWF to current events. "Boy its late Stephanie I should get going" Chris said.  
"Well I really had a great time Chris" Stephanie said.   
"Me too, maybe we could do this again sometime" Chris said. Suddenly their eyes met and Stephanie kissed Chris passionately without thinking. After a few seconds they parted. "O my god Chris, I am so sorry. I-I got-t-ta go" Stephanie embarrassingly stuttered and quickly shut the door. I am such an idiot for kissing Chris Stephanie thought. She didn't even know why she did it and the worst part about it was that she treasured it. When they kissed Stephanie felt something she never felt before, something like happiness and true love. "Oh my god what am I thinking" Stephanie said to herself. Stephanie had always had a little crush on Chris but, she never thought much about it till now. Stephanie also knew that Chris already had a girlfriend for 4 months named Melissa.   
As Chris was walking back to his room he forgot all about his girlfriend and was thinking about Stephanie. Chris liked the kiss as much as Stephanie and felt the same way Stephanie did.  
Stephanie tried avoided Chris the best she could, but she knew she had to see him at Raw is War. On Monday afternoon Stephanie was at her hotel picking out her outfit for Raw with her friend Trish Stratus. "I'm going to go with my leather pants and a pink pleather spaghetti strap top for Raw" Stephanie said.   
"Okay Steph stop the act and spill it. I know you've been avoiding Chris " Trish said.   
"I don't know what you're talking about Trish" Stephanie said.  
"Steph you are not fooling anyone. I've noticed you've been avoiding Chris now the question is why" Trish said.  
"Its nothing" Stephanie said.  
"So you do admit you've been avoiding him. Please tell me I'm your best friend" Trish said persuavsistly  
"Fine, I'm avoiding Chris cause last week after Smackdown we went out and I kissed him" Stephanie said.  
"Stephanie! I can't believe you did that. What did he say? Is he still dating Melissa?" Trish asked eagerly.  
"Well I sorta left right after the kiss and the last I check he is still dating Melissa. I just really like Chris but, he looks happy with Melissa and I don't want to ruin it for them " Stephanie said depressingly.  
"What did Chris do" Trish asked.  
"Well he kind of kissed me back and put his hands on my sides" Stephanie said.  
"Wait Steph, so he didn't push you away" Trish said.  
"I guess not, but what difference does it make he still love Melissa" Stephanie said.  
"That makes a whole lot of difference Steph. He feels the same way you do. This is perfect. My advice to you is telling him how you feel." Trish said excitedly.  
"I'm not sure Trish' Stephanie said unsurely.  
"Steph tell him you know you want to" Trish said.  
"Okay I'll do it" Stephanie confidently said. Later that night after Raw is War Stephanie bought a dozen red roses and headed for Chris's dressing room. When she entered she saw Chris making out with Melissa. Stephanie felt a lump in her throat. Chris suddenly notices Stephanie. "Hi Steph I didn't see you there" Chris said nervously. "Oh I just wanted to um.... drop these flowers off. They are from a fan. "Well I gotta go" Stephanie said sadly as she stumble out of the room hastily. Chris ran after Stephanie. "Steph what's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing is. Everything's just perfect" Stephanie said bursting into tears.  
"Why are you crying?" Chris asked.  
"You really know Chris!! It started last week after Smackdown when I kissed you. That's when I realized I love you Chris!! Stephanie screamed. Chris looked shock. He didn't know what to do. He always thought of Stephanie as a really good friend and when they kissed on Thursday he felt something. Chris suddenly took Stephanie into his arms and gave her a deeply passionate kiss. They just stood kissing each other for a few minutes before they separated. Chris looked at her mesmerized by her beauty. Chris smiled and said "I love you too Stephanie". Stephanie smiled a great big smile and kissed him back. She felt like this was a dream, but if it was she didn't want to wake up because she knew this was the first time she was in love.  
  
So what is next for Stephanie and Chris? Find out in "True Love"#2 The Relationship. Coming soon!!!!  



End file.
